This invention relates to a can opener, and particularly to a can opener which includes an operating rotary handle body having a clamping means that clamps a projecting edge joint of a can against a disc cutter which cuts a can along a peripheral path adjacent to the projecting edge joint.
A conventional can opener includes a lever handle integrating a cutter at the end thereof to make a circumferential cut on a sealed cover of a can adjacent to a projecting edge joint formed between the sealed cover and a cylindrical wall of the can. A disadvantage of such a can opener is that the cutter contaminates the contents of the can as it penetrates into the interior of the can to a substantial distance during the cutting operation. Another disadvantage is that a substantial force is required to sever the cover from the body of the can.
Can openers which alleviate the disadvantages of the above can opener are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,825,216, 1,842,047 and 2,628,422. These can openers sever the projecting edge joint of a can, and, in common, have two pivoted handles incorporating a cutting disc and a feed roller or a clamping roller which clamps the projecting edge joint of the can against the cutting disc, and an operating lever used to rotate the feed roller and the cutting disc so as to produce a peripheral cut on the cylindrical wall of the can adjacent to the projecting edge joint. Such devices are also found to be unsatisfactory since they must be operated with two hands, one for operating the handles and the other for operating the lever.